Forum:Idea/Icefiend
Isn't it strange that there in frostburn are no heroes or monsters (exept dragon in lw) that you unlock in frostburn that are capable to freeze units... Well this idea fixed that problem for monsters. The Icefiend The icefiend is an sort of fiend (devil). He's one of the reasons why frostburn has extremely cold winters. He came out of the netherworld to torment the residents of frostburn. Everyone would freeze to dead if the skyhaven didn't interfere in time by sending snowwhite to recontrole the the climate again. The icefiend is an mid-range monster that is capable of throwing ice spikes on an fast speed, up to his target. This ice spikes has an high freezing ability to turn enemies into the ice status. The icefiend is an offensive bonus unit and will cost 40 gems. He can be used as an alternative for the vamp. Main On the first 2 tiers he start with thowing spikes that he breaks from his body. The spikes look an bit on cornicles. He will throw spikes on both hand what makes him even more powerfuller. Don't underestimate his low power. Ones he reach tier 3 his hands getting bigger. One of those arms is even that big that he don't have to throw spikes anymore. He simply shoot them out his hand on an hugh speed. The spikes now looks more to crystal rather than cornicles. Now arriving to 4 he will be nether ready and will exist out of purple crystal. He will still shoot like on tier 3. On tier 5 he again changes. Now his will throw something again. This time it's blue fire. Fire so cold that it will freeze everything that it touch. Special On the first 3 tiers he will throw an iceball in the air. Ones in the air it will explode an causing an sort of ice rain similar to the ice spell damage multiplay enemies. The idea for this special I got from haypi dragon the crystal dragon (2th attack). On tier 4 he special changes an lot. He will focus his energy and hit the ground with his big arm. When he does that spikes will come out of the ground. That will reach up to long-range. The spikes will exist out off purple crystal. And will have an slight chance to give the incomming heroes the freeze status. On tier 5 he special changes slightly. Now it's blue fire instant of spikes causing and high chance on the freeze status. The fire will remain another 3 seconds afther the special is cast. Campaign Legendary Wars In the campaign you will start encounter the icefiend add frostburn. They will replace the wolfs in those levels. You will battle an tier 3 Icefiend on the bridge. The story remain thesame, it simply are the icefiends that want to torment the residents of frostburn. Monster Wars In Monster Wars you will unlock the icefiend arround the middle in the campaign before you unlock the imps add 2-8. End What that's the idea. If you want to see the ice hero. Please visit Forum:Idea/Snowwhite. --Jens Ingels (talk) 22:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments